mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Suggestions
Welcome to the MySims Wiki Suggestions page, also known as Crideas (a mixture of Create and Ideas)! This page is for any suggestions and ideas users may have for this wiki, whether to improve it, or to share creative ideas with other users that will in some way be helpful and beneficial for this wiki. If you have an idea, please make a section on this page and explain your idea. All ideas and suggestions are to be discussed on the talk page. After disscussion with the wiki community and careful consideration among the Admins, the cridea will be either APPROVED or DENIED. Word Bubbles HI, IT IS BLANKY HERE WITH ANOTHER FANTASTIC PRODUCT. o.o Plain words just too ugly for you? Want some...PIZAZZ on your flippin' discussions on MySims Wiki? Good for YOU, because oh, look at what I flippin' made...A WORD BUBBLE. It's a bubble. WITH WORDS ON IT! And you can get a pretty avatar too if you want, I don't give a flippin' potato. You can add some fantastic colors, and like...many other very fantastic things. How about just going to the FLIPPIN' page and go learn more? YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! I mean, look at this pretty word bubble I made for myself! It's like MAGIC! Go get yours today. @.@ :Cridea submitted by BlankyXP Cridea APPROVED, see Template:Word Bubble Userboxes Hi, I'm Orange Yoda, and I have an idea that we should have userboxes on this wikia. The only userbox there is right now is the Administration userbox. Some userboxes could be:Your favourite Sim,Your favourite Game,Your favourite Blueprint/Scroll and Your favourite kart from MySims Racing. Do you like it? :Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Cridea APPROVED, see My Sims Wiki:Userboxes Troubleshooting Yeah, I came up with Crideas and I'm ACL! I have an idea for a troubleshooting guide for all the MySims games (mainly the PC one). Oh and if you make this guide I have the first question. See it here. :Cridea submitted by Animal Crossing Leader Cridea DENIED, we already have something like this, see FAQ Voting We should be able to vote for featured articles, areas, sims ect. Like make a template that says "This article is nominated for a featured article. To support or appose go to /Featured." :Cridea submitted by FANMAN175 Category:Community Cridea DENIED, this wiki is too small at the moment, perhaps in the future Personality Quiz I have an idea maybe 1 of them which Sim are you things where you answer qustions about yourself and compare it to a Sim who is like that type. Clever isn't it? :Cridea submitted by Jackr12 Cridea DENIED Gift Boxes :Cridea submitted by Game-fanatic Cridea APPROVED, see My Sims Wiki:Gift Boxes Featured User I've saw that a couple of wikis have these and maybe it'd be kind of cool to show a featured user every month or so. :Cridea submitted by JenKunoichi351 Cridea DENIED Emoticons/Smilies I saw this on both the Banjo Kazooie/ Star Wars Fanon wikis. You can check out the emoticons that are from the Star Wars Fanon wiki here. This is exactly the smilies from the Banjo Kazooie wiki (they copied it from SWF). It's like smilies from MSN/E-Mail. :Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Cridea APPROVED, see My Sims Wiki:Smilies Forums :Cridea submitted by Neural777 Achievements I was thinking... it's kind of lame, but I was thinking of a new kind of userbox that has a list of achievements from the games like: This user has reached star level 5 in MySims! and stuff like that. :Cridea submitted by Zordon123456789mlw7 Cridea APPROVED What about DS? There are NO USERBOXES for any of the DS games! Can we please have some? :Cridea submitted by Tardisgirl98 Cridea APPROVED Wall of Famousness Ok so I had an idea that great and helpful users should be noticed. So if you have done a great job and feeling like nobody notice it you should approve the wall of famousness! Other users will nominate a user to be put on the wall and if other people agree with them the person nominated gets their name on the wall! If there is any fights between some of the users I will take it under my wing so no need to worry everyone! This will be a cridea-like poll and only users and admins, not random users, can vote. So thank you for reading this message. :Cridea submitted by ♥Summer Cridea PENDING The MySims Wiki Council :Cridea submitted by BlankyXP Cridea PENDING ''Sim of The Week'' Ok so I have this idea which is every week on the MySims Wiki page there is a selected Sim (or interest) shown every week and (just a suggestion) people could vote on who it should be =D'', 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 03:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC)'' :Cridea submitted by 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 Cridea DENIED (similar idea has been suggested previously and declined as well) MySims Comic Strip :Cridea submitted by Wii maniac Cridea APPROVED, see My Sims Wiki:Comics. Games I Own Userboxes :Cridea submitted by Dentface Cridea PENDING MySims Wiki Newspaper :Cridea submitted by BlankyXP Cridea APPROVED, see My Sims Wiki:The MySims Wikian Gazette Center Elections/Vice-Admins :Cridea submitted by Holhol1235 :Cridea: DENIED Achiving Thanks Points Thanks Points are points giving out from users to other users for things they have done. In order to give out thanks points, you must be a user to do this feature. No IPs are allowed. IPs can't have or give out Thanks Points. Log in as a user instead. Also, you must have a good reason of why you want to give out a thanks point. Please don't give out Thanks Points to yourself. To give a Thanks Point, you must use the image on the right. Finally, if you reached the one hundred Thanks Points milestone, you may get recognition on the main page (I must ask Blanky and if the cridea is even accepted)! *For a location to put your thanks points, put them like this: User:(put username)/Thanks Points (don't do this until the cridea is either accepted or declined). :Cridea submitted by Puffles Rule :Cridea: DENIED Friends List :Cridea submitted by Emirilee Cridea APPROVED, see Template:Buddy List Status Template :Cridea submitted by *Kinz* Cridea PENDING 'gameboxes' hello this is sim247 can we have som star level and game userboxes but on a page called gameboxes i think many pepole will use them SIM247-HELLO!! 09:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC)